


Plenty of Time

by FluffyBeaumont



Category: Jack Taylor (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hero Worship, M/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont
Summary: Cody Farraher wants to apprentice himself to Jack Taylor. Jack's got some pre-existing conditions that must be met before he can allow that. Fortunately, Cody's up for that, and more.
Relationships: Jack Taylor/Cody Farraher
Kudos: 5





	Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the time of _The Pikemen_ episode, when Jack and Cody have begun to work together.

_I want to work with you,_ he said, the foolish young eejit. _I've studied your methods. I know I can make this work._

 _What part of Fuck Off did you not understand?_ And Jack's face so close to his, Jack's warm breath in his face, the heat of Jack's body burning him so close, so close, and all that skin underneath his clothes, Jack's clothes, Jack's skin... _He's old enough to be your fookin' father, for feck sake!_ He's had these thoughts for a while now and he knows it's true but he doesn't fucking care. Standing there now, with his back against the cold brick and Jack in front of him, all he can think about is what he wants to do: grab Jack by the lapels of that goddamn Garda coat and pull him in, seal his mouth over Jack's and kiss him, suck Jack's hot breath down into his lungs. If he had the balls he'd do it. He would.

And now here he is alone with him in Jack's rooms, leaning over a table and sussing it all out, while Jack sits a stone's throw away drinking hot tea and guiding him through it. He wanted to learn to be a detective just like Jack and Jack is teaching it to him. Jack's giving Cody everything he knows.

When you kiss someone who's been drinking tea, their lips are hot, pliant, melting, liquid. His tongue would slip into Cody's mouth as smooth as silk, and his hands would crush Cody's waist until mere kisses weren't enough and they needed to melt together, into each other, until everything between them dissolved and they were naked and honest, alone together.

He needs to find his courage, Cody does, to make a move, say something, do something, express the words that burn the underside of his tongue like boiling tea. He needs to do it now, or he'll never find the balls. He needs to prove to Jack that his testicles have indeed descended, that he's got guts to spare and then some, that he wants Jack Taylor like a drowning man craves the solid press of dry land. "Jack."

Jack half turns towards him. "What?"

"I think I know how we can come at this so it makes sense."

"Do you now?" Jack rises from his chair, body still painful, bruised and damaged from his injuries. Cody will soothe him, press gentle kisses against his pain, ease him from trauma into ecstasy, if only Jack will allow him.

Please God Jack will allow him.

He meets Jack halfway, and Jack meets him, and it's almost comical the way Jack's blue eyes widen and he stares as Cody reaches to wrap his arms around him, fingers linked behind Jack's neck. He caresses Jack's stubbled cheek with the ball of his thumb, smoothing Jack's lower lip. "What in the name of Jesus do you think you're doing?" Jack asks, unnecessarily, because he knows. He already knows. He's even smirking a little as Cody leans up to take Jack's mouth with his own, and it's even sweeter than he imagined it. Jack's lips are hot, returning the caress, the stubble of his beard rasping against Cody's smooth-shaven cheek and when Jack's hands slide around Cody's waist their heat burns through his clothes and into his naked skin.

"Come on," Cody whispers, leading Jack towards the bedroom. "Don't say no to me," he says. "For the love of God, don't deny me this." He's speaking like a man much older than his years but he wants to be Jack's equal, wants to be worthy of him. "Let me -- "

And they are naked in the dark, hands sliding on each other, skin against skin, caressing each other with mouths and hands. He lays Jack down and Jack allows this, allows Cody to part his thighs and kiss him intimately, his tongue swirling hot circles of need on Jack's inner thighs. He tongues Jack's balls and licks the tip of his swollen cock and when Jack arches his back and groans, Cody very nearly comes because it's a sound he's wanted to hear for so long. He sucks Jack's cock into his mouth and works him, tonguing the tender head and tracing the bulging vein in the underside, licking his balls, reaching back between his legs to ease a finger into his entrance. And Jack is writhing and swearing, begging him, until finally Cody lets him come and he does, drenching them both with his spend. Cody slides up to straddle him, working his cock between Jack's hard thighs once, twice, three times, hovering finally on the edge of a pleasure so keen it's nearly pain. The tingle in his lower back feels like a swarm of bees, and then his balls draw up tight and his orgasm nearly blinds him, flaying him wide open as his release throbs through him. "Easy, Cody, easy lad..." Jack murmurs, pulling him down into his arms, cuddling him against his chest and he is safer than he has ever been in his entire life, held in Jack Taylor's arms.

He nuzzles Jack's naked chest, turning his head to kiss the warm skin. For some strange reason that he doesn't entirely understand, he is suddenly very near to tears. "You're all right," Jack says quietly, as Cody's tears slip down his face to pool in the hollow of Jack's throat. "We've all our wounds, darling. Me as well as you." He cups Cody's cheek in his palm and drinks the tears with his fingertips. For some reason this makes Cody sob even harder, and he lies there for a long time, weeping, while Jack holds him and loves him. Cody whispers that he's sorry, he's unmanned himself completely with his tears, but Jack stops his words with kisses. "Tis no shame in it, crying. We've all done it, lad."

"You as well, Jack?

"Me as well."

"And we're all right, me and you?"

"Go to sleep, Cody." He turns Cody's face and kisses him, a tender caress that reignites his desire, but when Cody reaches for Jack, he merely chuckles, says there's plenty of time for that and they can make love again in the morning.

Which they do.


End file.
